Leaf Warrior Volume One
by Xros-Hero
Summary: The chronicling adventures of a young leaf boy named Leafy Storm and his band of friends as they battle with the forces of evil. Starting with the demon dragon, Dragonilius. This is a prototype of my original story in which I hope to get published someday. Let me know what you think of it.


**Hey, everyone. I got something to show you and it's completely original. It's a prototype of my original story in which I hope to get it published in real life. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: RETELLING THE WHOLE TALE! ROAMING MEMORIES AND THE ARRIVAL OF THE SHADOW BEINGS!

Once upon in a time, there was a lifestyle forest, where peace is everything. The forest has grown a lot environmentally over the years and became a lot greener. The forest has now become a city called Elemento Forest City, where there are exotic dojos and ancient temples. But, enough of that, we now head to a battle in the mountains where a group of rebellious freedom fighters are fighting against a mighty and all-powerful dragon, who plans to destroyed the entire universe. During the battle, a leaf creature jumps into the sky to take control of the fight for his friends. With the help of his trusty Elemento Sacred Sword, the leaf creature uses his courage and guts to battle the dragon for the fate of the universe. However, how did this all happen anyway? Well, let us go back to the very beginning of the tale and find out.

* * *

Our actual story begins in the hidden rainforest of Elemento Forest City. Deep in the rainforest, a group of peaceful friends are swinging and zipping on a zip-line. Let us finally introduce them. This is Nutto the acorn. He is the youngest of the group. He is extremely loyal to his friends. That is Jadko the Bubblegum "Tinkerer"; he is the inventor and mechanist. He always wonders if his inventions would be of good use someday. The person next to Jadko is Ethan Keller, a mammal with grayish fur and he is 5.2ft. He is a bat that can fly high. This is Allie; she is a high-spirited leaf girl. She is friendly and polite. She acts as the peacemaker of the group. In addition, there is Leafy Storm. He is the leader of the group and a leaf creature just like Allie. He is very fun loving and adventurous. He is somewhat distant and a bit serious. Nutto looks up to Leafy as an older brother. Allie has an ultimate crush on Leafy and has deep feelings for him. Leafy hopes to follow his father, Haroki's footsteps on being the new protector of Elemento Forest City and becoming the next Warrior King. Leafy has a strong bond with his friends, especially with Allie and Nutto. Leafy enjoys life and adventure with his friends. Together, they are Team Storm, a group who fights the forces of evil and bring peace back to justice. Right now, Leafy and his friends are going to Master Sage's dojo for a visit.

"The last one who reaches Master Sage's dojo is a slowpoke!" Leafy Storm said.

"There's no way that I'm going to be the slowpoke!" Jadko said.

"Yeah, me neither!" Allie said.

"I may be the funniest member of Team Storm. However, I am not taking that chance and this is not a joke!" Ethan said.

"I might take the chance of being the slowpoke, but, I'm not giving myself up for reaching the dojo last, Leafy!" Nutto said.

"Well, okay then, you guys! But, let's find out then right now, shall we?" Leafy asked.

Leafy swung on the zip-line a little bit and went zipping past his friends quickly. Leafy's friends were surprised and shocked that Leafy was good on the zip-line. However, they were not going to give up just yet. Nutto gained a little bit of speed. Allie gained boosted speed and went passed Nutto. Jadko and Ethan were not far behind. They also went passed Nutto.

"Ah man! I am reaching to the dojo last which means that I am the slowpoke…Again! It's okay, Nutto. Keep your cool. You'll be better at it next time." Nutto thought.

Nutto, now in last place as usual was trying to catch up with his friends to the entrance of Master Sage's dojo. Leafy, Allie, Jadko and Ethan reached the entrance of Master Sage's dojo and got off the zip-line.

"Well, we all made it to the entrance!" Ethan hollered.

"Wait a minute, Eth! Everyone is here at the entrance. Everyone except Nutto." Leafy said.

"Ah scrambles! We just passed him and we should have not left our little buddy behind!" Jadko hollered.

"We could not forgive ourselves for this." Ethan said.

"Leafy! I also passed Nutto, but, I was going easy on him." Allie said.

"I hope that he is okay." Allie said.

"He has to be okay, Allie. Because, I have faith in him that he would make it." Leafy said.

Then, Nutto finally reached his friends at the entrance of Master Sage's dojo.

"There's Nutto!" Allie hollered.

Nutto got off the zip-line.

"Hi guys! I'm here now." Nutto said.

Nutto chuckled a little bit.

"Nutto! We thought that we lost you!" Jadko hollered, as he hugged Nutto tightly.

"We're so glad that you're okay!" Ethan hollered.

"It's great to see you guys too." Nutto said.

Nutto chuckled a little bit again.

"Now that everybody's here, let's head to the stairs!" Leafy said.

Jadko gently put Nutto to the ground as Team Storm ran up to the stairs.

"I really wish that I could be just like you, Leafy!" Nutto hollered.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Nutto. Because, I know that you could be better with your speed if you believed in your heart." Leafy said.

Leafy and Nutto smiled at each other. They have a brother-like relationship. They are as close as brothers should be. Team Storm had reached the top of the dojo.

"Let's go inside! Master Sage is waiting for us!" Leafy said.

* * *

Leafy and his friends went inside of the dojo. Once inside of the dojo, Team Storm came across a turtle with a reddish martial arts robe.

"Greetings, my students!" Master Sage said.

"Hello, Master Sage!" Team Storm said in unison.

Team Storm did an Asian-like hand greeting to their master and bowed down at the same time.

"It's great to see you all. How are things?" Master Sage asked.

"Everything's going great, master!" Nutto hollered.

"Yeah, sensei! It's now been perfect!" Allie hollered.

"Totally!" Jadko and Ethan hollered in unison.

"Sensei, before we went on the zip-line, there were some very dark clouds around the city and mountains." Leafy said.

"Oh no. He is back! I can feel it." Master Sage said.

"Who's back? Come on master, tell us!" Leafy said.

"Leafy, it's your father's arch-enemy. His name is Dragonilius." Master Sage said.

"Dragonilius? Who's Dragonilius?" Leafy asked.

"Please, sit down, my pupils and I'll tell you the tale of how the legendary Warrior King's battle with the powerful and ultra-mighty demon dragon started." Master Sage said.

Leafy and his friends sat down in a very comfortable cushion.

"It all started a few years ago long before the next generation of heroic fighters meaning before you guys were born..." Master Sage said.

"Right before Elemento Forest City was a true city, it was actually a really enchanted forest in the Netherworld." Master Sage said.

"Wow!" Allie hollered.

"That's so amazing!" Nutto hollered.

"The ones who protected both the enchanted forest and the Netherworld were the original freedom fighters! Your father was a great leader, Leafy. And, I bet that you will be too." Master Sage said.

"I know. That is why I am willing to become the new protector of Elemento Forest City and follow my dad's footsteps of being the next Warrior King!" Leafy said.

Allie blushed a little bit.

"Oh, Leafy. I really wished that I could tell you about my feelings for you." Allie thought.

Allie is greatly in love with Leafy.

"However, there were so many strong opponents standing in the way of Leafy's father and his team. The original freedom fighters did not give up or give in! Leafy's father was determined to get his ultimate dream realized and eventually, he became the Warrior King." Master Sage explained.

"However, right after when Leafy's father was declared the Warrior King, the demon dragon, Dragonilius had appeared from the bottom doors of hell!" Master Sage said.

"That's wicked! I mean not wicked!" Ethan hollered.

"Leafy's father and his team went to the dark world to battle the devil, the super devil and many others that were associated with supreme evil!" Master Sage said.

"They must be really hard to beat!" Jadko said.

"However, the hardest of all villains was Dragonilius. The power-hungry demon dragon soared into the skies and destroyed everything that was in his path." Master Sage said.

Then, Allie gasped.

"That's horrible!" Allie said.

"This is total madness! Dragonilius is ultra-evil!" Jadko shouted.

"You said it, buddy!" Ethan hollered.

"What happens after Dragonilius destroyed everything in the enchanted forest and the Netherworld? Was there a rift between the two places and the dark world?" Leafy asked.

"Yes. There was a rift between the two places and the dark world causing the entire universe to fall into total chaos and superior darkness. The original freedom fighters challenged Dragonilius to a deadly supreme battle, in which he accepted." Master Sage replied.

"Dragonilius started to attack first. He used a powerful Dragon Destruction Rage move to wipe out nearly all of the members of the original freedom fighters." Master Sage explained.

"Leafy's father was the only one who survived that attack. Then, Dragonilius declared that he and the Warrior King will do battle alone! It was destined for the Warrior King to fight Dragonilius." Master Sage said.

"It was a fight to the ultimate death! Leafy's father used the legendary Elemento Sacred Sword, in which he owned, to slash some of the Demon dragon's life meter with the Gaiden Strike move!" Master Sage explained.

"It paid off for a little bit. Dragonilius got the upper hand on the Warrior King. That evil demon dragon used a Supreme Hyper Ultra Dragon Flare Rage move as a sneak attack on the Warrior King, which, as a result, nearly cost him his life." Master Sage said.

"So, what happened to my father after that?" Leafy asked.

"His status was unknown. He could be dead or alive. However, I am one hundred percent that he is still alive! It might be one of the reasons that the Warrior King gave his Elemento Sacred Sword to you, his son." Master Sage replied.

"That's amazing on how the legendary Warrior King passed down his Elemento Sacred Sword to Leafy!" Nutto hollered.

Then, Leafy stood up from the soft, majestic purple cushion.

"Leafy? What's the matter?" Nutto asked.

"Sorry, guys. I'm going to step out for a while." Leafy replied.

Leafy stepped out of the dojo for a while, not knowing what to do now. This completely worried Leafy's friends and master.

"Leafy." Allie thought.

* * *

While trying to think about what he is going to do now with his dream, Leafy played a little soft tune on his grass whistle. Then, Leafy was starting to wonder why his father gave him the Elemento Sacred Sword.

"I don't really understand. Why would Dad give me his Elemento Sacred Sword?" Leafy asked.

"I think that it started when I was still little..." Leafy thought.

Leafy started thinking about his early childhood shortly after Leafy's father was declared the Warrior King and when he was still seven years old.

* * *

In a beautiful and extraordinary tree house, Young Leafy was practicing his fighting skills with a battle staff. Then, Young Leafy heard a very wet and plucky swift sound.

"Dad's home!" Young Leafy hollered.

Young Leafy went to a super interesting rail-o-bucket and headed down to the ground. Once he reached down to the ground, Young Leafy saw a brave, strong-willing and brash adult leaf creature. This was Haroki Storm, the Warrior King and Leafy's devoted father.

"Father! You're home!" Young Leafy hollered.

"Hey, Leafy! How's my totally awesome son doing?" Haroki asked.

"Great! I've been practicing my fighting skills just like you told me to!" Young Leafy hollered.

"That's great to hear, Leafy! Check out what we are having for dinner tonight!" Haroki hollered.

"Whoa! That's one heck of a fish!" Young Leafy said.

"I used my fishing rod to catch this giant fish. Then, I used my Elemento Sacred Sword to slice up a huge totem pole suitable for the giant fish!" Haroki said.

"One day, I will follow your footsteps to be the new protector of the city and become the next Warrior King, Dad!" Young Leafy hollered, burning up with inspiration.

"And soon, I'm passing down my legendary sword to you, Leafy!" Haroki said.

"Give me your battle staff and try your fighting skills on the sword!" Haroki said.

"Okay!" Young Leafy said.

Therefore, the two swapped items.

"I'm really impressed by the style of this sword!" Young Leafy said.

Then, the Elemento Sacred Sword started to move around with Leafy holding it.

"Whoa! It's like this thing has a mind of its own!" Young Leafy hollered.

Then, the Elemento Sacred Sword made Young Leafy do some awesome and cool moves that impressed him.

"And check it! My battle skills have gotten stronger with the sword!" Young Leafy said.

Then, the Elemento Sacred Sword was starting to move around again.

"Again? You're so feisty for a mighty sword!" Young Leafy hollered.

The Elemento Sacred Sword made Young Leafy slash a big tree into pieces. Young Leafy was like a master swordsman.

"Hey, not bad at all! Maybe, it could be your destiny of wielding the Elemento Sacred Sword, son!" Haroki hollered.

"Huh? Destiny?" Young Leafy asked.

"Destiny. Destiny." Haroki's words said, echoing into Young Leafy's mind.

* * *

Leafy snapped out of his daydream.

"I didn't really quite get it when Dad said that it was my destiny to wield his legendary sword in my hands. However, I do know this! Whether if Dad is dead or alive, it's my duty as the new hero of the entire universe and I will keep my father's legacy and spirit going with the Elemento Sacred Sword!" Leafy thought.

"And that will be my destiny." Leafy thought.

"Leafy! Help!" Leafy's friends hollered from inside of the dojo.

"My friends! They're in trouble!" Leafy said.

Leafy raced back inside of the dojo.

* * *

"Hang on guys! I'm coming!" Leafy hollered.

Then, Leafy's chi level was starting to go down a little bit.

"Argh! My chi level! It is starting to go down! I cannot worry about that now! My friends need my help!" Leafy thought.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Leafy asked.

"Well, Leafy, to define 'okay' in a situation like this. Then, no! We are not okay!" Ethan hollered.

"Master Sage, what are those things?" Leafy asked.

"They're shadow beings, vicious creatures that go into the body of the person. They take control of the inner spirit and destroy their heart forever." Master Sage said.

"Don't worry, I'll do whatever I can to stop them, sensei!" Leafy said.

* * *

"Time to show them how good you are, Elemento Sacred Sword!" Leafy thought.

The Elemento Sacred Sword was lighting up for battle as Leafy ran towards a shadow being.

"Gaiden..." Leafy said.

"Strike!" Leafy shouted.

Leafy slashed the shadow being's evil heart and destroyed it with the Gaiden Strike move.

"Take this, shadow being guy!" Nutto shouted.

"Wrench Swing!" Nutto shouted.

Nutto tossed his wrench at a shadow being and the wrench hit Nutto by his acorn head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Nutto hollered.

"Supersonic Wave!" Ethan shouted.

Ethan used a Supersonic Wave move to attack two shadow beings.

"Mecha Axe Smasher!" Jadko shouted.

Jadko used his Mechanical Axe to slash a shadow being.

"Nice one, buddy!" Ethan hollered.

"Right back at you, pal!" Jadko hollered.

Jadko and Ethan did a high-five to celebrate their victory.

"Leave Allie alone, demon freaks!" Leafy shouted.

"Arial Slash!" Leafy shouted.

Leafy used the Elemento Sacred Sword's Arial Slash ability to slash two shadow beings.

"Oh, Leafy! I just knew that you would come back! Thank you for coming to my rescue!" Allie hollered.

"Um...no problem, Allie." Leafy said.

Five shadow beings circled around Master Sage. Master Sage used his Ancient Sashimi Blast move to strike at the Shadow beings. However, one of the shadow beings reflected the move back at Master Sage. Master Sage was hit down hard to the ground.

"Master Sage!" Allie hollered.

Allie, Nutto, Jadko and Ethan ran to their turtle master.

"Are you alright, master?" Nutto asked.

"I'm not sure. However, I feel an ancient evil in the dojo." Master Sage said.


End file.
